Alone In This World
by Beautiful.Nightmare10
Summary: Charlotte had an okay life but with one simple turn of events her world starts to crumble piece by piece. With her mother dead and everything going awry, she does the only thing she thinks is her last choice. RUN ! Read and review
1. Prologue

It's been 1 year 5 months and 3 days since my mother passed away. How, you're probably wondering? Some drunken bimbo thought she could make it home, but instead of going home, she crashed into the side my mom's car. She spent hours in the operating room. The doctors tried everything they could to repair the damage done to her internal organs. They told me her brain was severely damaged and they had to put her on life support .The doctors said the chance of her ever surviving was slim to none. Every day for three months, I was by mom's bed side praying for her to wake up. She was all I had in my life. You see, my mother was a single mother working 2 jobs to pay the bills and made sure I had everything I needed. But there was one thing I needed the most that I knew she couldn't give me, and that was for her to come back.

Where's my father you ask? To tell you the truth I don't really know or care. I didn't really give a crap 'bout _that_ man. Whenever my mom would speak about him she always had this look of love and adoration in eye that I almost felt guilty for hating the man. Almost. My mom and…that man (I refused to call him my father because he didn't do a damn thing to deserve that title) met when my mom got a scholarship to go to an expensive college in New York. They fell in love …and then 9 months later…me. Everything was fine, my mom would tell me, but later into the relationship was where started having pretty serious arguments. He never hit her (he wasn't that big of an ass), but the arguments got so bad that the next day she just dropped out of college and went back home to La Push .I don't even think he fought for me when my mom said she wanted full custody of me, but my mother still loved him. She would never tell me what the argument was about, though. She would always say she didn't remember or something close to that sorry excuse.

Of course rumors spread about my mother when she came back, but she didn't have a care in the world. She would always tell me that life had its own course and all you could do was follow it. Those following 16 years was where she spent raising me. Without her, I'd have nowhere to go, but thankfully my mother left a will. She left the house that we lived in to me (mortgage free), but I couldn't stand to stay in that house for one second, knowing that I'd be alone without her. It clearly stated that I shouldn't be sent to my father unless I chose so. And if you were paying attention to what have I've been saying earlier, then you'll definitely know how quickly I turned that offer down. Instead I chose to live with Sue Clearwater.

My mother's best friend Sue Clearwater took me in immediately, since I didn't have any where to go and she knew what it felt like to lose a loved one. I loved Sue, not like a mother, but more like a really caring guardian. I don't know what I would do if it wasn't for Sue. She would never get angry when I had my outbursts or when my mood swings got the best of me. She was always patient and waited for me to calm down. The rest of her family accepted me with open arms and for that I'm thankful. Seth would always try to make me laugh or get me in a somewhat presentable mood. Seth was the one most like the brother I never wanted, but was thankful I got as a best friend. I would never tell him that though. It would just make his already big head even bigger. Leah was….um…Leah, I guess you could say. She was still going through her own stuff (Sam and her dead father) when I came. But she wasn't a bitch to me like most people said she was; we got along great. These people were my new family and I loved them with all my heart.

That's why it's killing me to know they will be devastated to find out that I'll be missing in the morning.


	2. The Letter

Seth's POV

3:35 am

I'm so tired right now. Sam wanted to have some meeting about some vampires that have been passing through lately. I don't even see why Jake's pack had to come; they have more than enough new wolves to take care of it, but whatever. Sam insisted that we "just had to come". The flipping meeting lasted four hours, FOUR HOURS! This meeting wasn't even different t from the old meetings we had when the 2 packs used to be one. I just think he wanted to see Leah. Personally, I think, he should just let go. He already hurt her enough.

Right now, I'm walking back home with Leah, Jake, and Embry. We were all too tired to phase to our wolf forms, even though we could get home faster if we all went wolf.

"What's his problem? He can't just call a 4 hour meeting like he's a big shot!" Leah said angrily."Why you did even makes us go, Jake?" she continued.

"Thought it be more important, sorry." he stated weakly.

Leah just grunted in response. Embr y wasn't listening, he was probably thinking about the punishment he was going to get when his mom realizes he isn't at home right now. We continued to walk in silence, until we reached Embry house. The lights were on; we all knew what that meant. Embry was probably going to get a tongue lashing and get grounded for a 2 weeks. Embry's mom thought he was roaming the town creating havoc and getting high or something. Little did she know Embry was doing the exact opposite. He was just patrolling and protecting La Push. Embry groaned when he noticed the lights.

"I don't need this right now." Embry groaned.

I put a supportive hand on his back and ushered him to the door because he wasn't making any effort to get inside. "The quicker you get inside the faster you can get it over with, man." I said. He just rolled his eyes and went inside. We weren't even a foot away when heard the intense arguing.

"Well, it was nice knowing him." Jake muttered. Leah and I just snickered. We quickly reached my house. We were just done with our goodbyes with Jake, when suddenly mom burst through the door crying and blubbering words I couldn't understand. I noticed she was clutching tightly to a tattered letter. I don't know what the letter says but it probably was the reason why she was crying. Jake and I glanced at each other questioningly. Neither of us knew what was going on. It wasn't until Leah brought her inside, we could get our answers.

"Mom, what's going on?" Leah asked a little worried. I've never seen Leah show any other emotion than anger since the "Sam and Emily Incident", as she likes to put it. Seeing Leah a little worried kind of freaked me out a bit.

"She's gone." Mom barely whispered. If I were human I wouldn't have heard her, but being a werewolf and all, her words hit me loud as bricks. Who was gone? Was it one of her friend's from her book club? Was it another relative? Who? I don't think handle losing another person in my life right now. Losing Dad was hard enough.

"Mom, who's gone? I asked sounding little worried.

"Charlotte"

It took me a long time process what she just said. My head was spinning questions. Why would she leave, she was happy …right? I thought I was helping her get out of her depression. I thought she was improving. Why? It was the only question that I couldn't help but ask to myself. How could she have done this to me? I loved her too much. But she never knew that, to her I was just her platonic best friend. The pain I felt in my heart was unbearable. I wanted to crawl into bed and pretend that this night never happened.

"What?" Leah said, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked at her face and saw that she was shock just as me.

"Sh...She ran away," Mom said weakly, "read this letter. She tries to explain to us why." Mom shakily hands the letter to Leah, but I snatch the letter from her before it touches Leah's fingertips. I hastily read the letter and I felt like my heart dropped and broken into a million pieces. I hear Leah calling me names for taking the paper away from her, but I don't care.

After reading the letter several it suddenly dawns on me why she ran away.

Jake

I turn to him, anger pulsing through my veins. I feel that all too familiar feeling run down my spine. I can feel my body shake. Leah snatches the paper from my hands and gives it back to mom. I was too busy glaring at Jake to even care. Mom's yelling at Leah to take me outside because she knows what's about to happen.

Leah grabs me roughly by my arm and practically drags me outside to the backyard. Jake's following us closely behind. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THE ABOUT?" Leah practically screams at me. I wince at how loud she is. My shaking has calmed down a bit, but not all the way. "Dude, calmed down, your scaring me." Jake says trying to reassure me. Hell, I'd be scared right now too. I'm not one to get angry easily (that's why Sam was surprised to see that I phased) but when I do, I can put Paul to shame. He tried to put a calming hand on my shoulder, but I just slapped it way.

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Jake screamed at me.

"You." I said calmly to Jake.

"What?" Jake said confused.

"You heard me, you're my problem." I sneered to him.

"Seth, what does Jake have to do with any of this?" Leah said while motioning her hands all around her when she said this.

"Charlotte left because of Jake." I said angrily.

* * *

OMG

Review Review Review

or else

*evil laugh*


	3. Flashback

Charlotte's POV

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:

FLASHBACK

:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Saturdays are so boring around here. There is nothing to do around here. Ok, there's cliff diving but that gets boring pretty quick. I gave up watching TV, the only thing on was old SpongeBob reruns and the news. I couldn't go to my friend Schuyler's place. She is probably too busy screaming at her stepdad to deal with my boredom.

KNOCK KNOCK! I jump from fright when I hear someone hastily knocking at the door. I wasn't expecting anyone today. Maybe it was the UPS guy. Sue was addicted to online shopping. I ran downstairs to get the door. I had to get to the door fast or else the UPS guy would leave. I never understand why they just knock the door once and never wait for more than 3 seconds. KNOCK KNOCK! "I'm coming!" I practically screamed at the door. I swung the door open to see Jacob at the door

I practically jumped him once I saw him. "AWW, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I said to him, sounding a bit giddy. I loved Jake; he is all I could ask for in a boyfriend. He was caring, sweet and he was one that helped me after …mom died. I don't know what I'd do without him. "I was here last night, Char." Jake said to me, sounding a bit stressed. I quickly noticed and jumped off him. I scanned his face to see if anything was wrong. His beautiful brown eyes looked back at me and all I could see was sadness. "Jake, what's wrong?" I questioned. "Can we go inside, we need talk." In all of history the phrase," we need to talk" never led to good thing. I looked at him again to see if I could find anything, but this time his face was blank.

We quietly walked back into inside. I went to go sit on the couch. I noticed he was still standing at the door. I patted the seat next to me, but he just shook his head. "I'm not going stay long, just wanted to tell you something." I was little confused but let him continue. He took long breath then looked back into my eyes and said "I'm breaking up with you." in a straight face.

I stared at him for good couple minutes, before reacting. I flashed through so many emotions in those few seconds, I felt sick. At first, I felt furious, then hurt, confused, but I went back hurt. "Wh...What," I stuttered, "Where is this coming from?" Jake and I had our share fights, mostly about his "friend" Bella, but nothing that I could think of that would lead to this.

"I found someone else." his voice sounded dejected, he didn't sound like his regular self. It almost sounded as though he practiced this "speech" in his bathroom mirror. I wanted cry and pretend he never said those words. But I wouldn't cry; I would never give him that satisfaction. My mother always told me to be strong even when the one you loved most is causing your pain. I took my mother's word to heart and stood up and walked over to him.

I only reached up to his chest but I looked straight into his eyes and tried to look strong and unmoved by his hurtful words. With my hands on my hips and legs apart, I hoped I looked pretty god damn threatening. "What's her name?" I asked sounding I bit edgy. He flinched at my tone of voice.

"Renesmee." he stated

I would of laugh if we were in a different situation, but this was no laughing matter. Instead, I raised my brow, as if to say "what the hell".

"What's so special about her, huh? We've known each other since grade school, Jake. We ar…were best friends. We were there for each other when both our moms' died. We used hang out at your house, just to watch TV. Please tell me makes her ass so god damn important, that you could drop me out of your life like that." I said raising my voice at the end. I took a calming breath to calm down my emotions. I wouldn't let him get me. I should've known; he would've left eventually, everybody does in my life. First my estranged father, my mom (not willingly though), and now him. I wonder who's next.

He didn't answer he just looked at the floor. "If you don't have the decency to answer my question, then I suggest you GET THE HELL OUT MY HOUSE! I screamed at him, a little to get my point across. He looked back up at me, as if he wanted to protest, but he didn't. He walked slowly to the door, but stopped to look back at me and said "I'm so sorry…for everything." and then left closing the door softly. I locked door and ran up to my room. I was crying up a storm before I even reached the bed. I quickly went under covers and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

BET U DIDN'T C THAT COMING DID YA. HAHA

I went from 11 hit on this story to 43 hits. Dang, i know

I just wanted some of this 43 hits would have reviewed. *tear*

But speaking reviews, i wanna hank the people who did review and added this story to their stories *wink wink*.u guys are awesome.

P.S. im planning on writing the letter and putting it in this story soon im just workin out the kinks and wondering which chapter im going to put it in.


	4. Flashback cont

Charlotte's POV

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

FLASHBACK

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~::~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This isn't happening. This is all a dream. He wouldn't leave, he can't. He told we were going to be together forever. We were supposed to get married on the beach and have 3 children and live happily ever after. Now, we're nowhere close to happily ever after. He would always tell me he loved and would never leave and always be there for me. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life. I thought we were so perfect, but nothings ever perfect for me, nothing.

Every night for the last two months, I've cried myself sleep and wonder how my life has changed so much, but mostly about this "Renesmee" person. I don't know her but I know I already hate her. Just when I think my life has a chance at becoming sane, she comes along and screws it up. I know I'm speaking out of hurt, but I don't care. I'm in pain both mentally and physically. The emotional pain has been easy to hide because no can see the raging war of emotions going through my head, but there are times were I lapse and just start to cry. Physically, you can say this break up got the worst of me. I've lost weight, I'm practically skin and bones, my eyes look dull, my hair looks a bird nest, and the list could go on for ages. But one thing that hurts the most is my heart. Each day it feels as though it's being ripped out my chest and beaten each time, someone mentions Ja... "his" name.

I feel lost without him. I know I probably sound like one of those girls who need a man to define them but I'm not, you just don't understand. He was there for me when I lost everything; he practically helped me become …me in way. It's like he was my foundation to stand on and now that he's crumbled, I feel like I'm standing alone.

Each day that I'm "forced" outside by Sue to get some fresh air, I see places we used to go and hangout, where we had our first kiss, where we told each other I love you, and I feel like I'm suffocating. This god forsaken town is just filled to the brim with memories and I can't take it. It's like I can't escape him. I should just leave I never come back. Rid myself of this town and move on somewhere fresh, where I won't be reminded of him. And maybe…just maybe…the nightmares have of him marrying "her" would stop.

I know I'm gonna hurt a lot people when I run but I'm doing this for me. If I stayed I'd be some sort masochist. The thought running away frightens me but I guess that's the point. I've only told one person about my plan, and that person was running away with me. That is Schuyler my best friend. She can't stand be stuck here with her abusive step-father and a mother who won't do anything to stop it.

Schuyler's parents divorced when she was really young, so she doesn't know her real father. Her mother remarried to some paleface named Stan. Everybody who met him loved him. They thought he was really caring and charismatic, but no one knew him better than me and Schuyler. Stan was abusive. He would beat Schuyler everyday from school just because he was drunk and was angry for no reason (alcohol can do that to person I suppose). Schuyler's mother, Tessa, wouldn't blink an eyelash anytime Schuyler came running to her about Stan beating her. She would always say it's just Stan's way of showing punishment. One time Stan beat her so bad, Schuyler was in coma for three days. You would have thought that would have been I wake up call for Tessa, but no, she didn't say word.

When I told Schuyler to come with me, she obviously jumped at the opportunity to leave this damn town. We spent hours together, thinking of a plan and I think we finally got it. I wasn't worried the money issues. My mom had hefty amount of money that was signed over to me. When I saw how much money that I inherited, I wonder why mom worked so many jobs over the years.

I knew together, Schuyler and I could make it and hope that we wouldn't have to come back here anytime soon.

* * *

"We have the money; we just don't know where to go?" I questioned Schuyler. She was over at my house today to continue planning. She was the only one, besides Sue, that I ever let in my room nowadays. We had everything we needed: money, transportation, fake , contacts so no one can recognize us (if I were to walk outside, with my real blues showing I definitely could be spotted. I mean there aren't lots of blue eyed natives walking around town. But with these brown contacts, I could look like everybody else.), clothes, toiletries, and so on. But we didn't have a destination.

"Maybe we could go to New York?" Schuyler suggested. I always wanted to go to New York, but **mother **would always forbid it. She thought I would bump into my father and he would kidnap. Weird, I know. I mean there are millions of people in that city, what are the chances, me meeting that one man.

"Ok, let's do it!" I said excitedly. I haven't shown much emotion since the break up other than sadness, so Schuyler was glad to see that I'm coming back slowly.

* * *

Scanning the room to see if I left anything, I see the letter I wrote for Sue and the others. I gonna miss them, but I have to move on. This town is just not healthy for me; it brought me pain. It's taking my mother and I know Jacob, what do I have left? Hope

I look outside my window and I see Schuyler cautiously driving up to my house. I know this is it and there is no turning back. And with that thought I jump out the window, bag in tow, and cross the lawn to Schuyler's car.

"You ready?" Schuyler asks nervously as I hastily get in the car.

"More than I'll ever be." I say and with that confirmation we're off.

* * *

Ok guys i really sorry i haven't updated in such long time.

I got sick, lost my voice, had to babysit for a week stuck at my sister's house without internet

*gasp* I know

I'm really sorry

U guys probably want kill me but u can't cuz then who would finish the story, right?


	5. Confrontation pt 1

Seth POV

"WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" Jake screamed at me.

"You." I said calmly to Jake.

"What?" Jake said confused.

"You heard me, you're my problem." I sneered to him.

"Seth, what does Jake have to do with any of this?" Leah said while motioning her hands all around her when she said this.

"Charlotte left because of Jake." I said angrily.

"Wh…Why? I would never tell her to do something so...so irresponsible." he stammered out.

"You didn't have to; your actions spoke loud and clear." Leah said coldly, holding the letter. When did she go back inside?

"The break up destroyed her and she couldn't manage staying here. Hell, I don't blame her, I would've done the same thing if it wasn't for…" she couldn't finish, she was already thinking of the what ifs if it was her in that my head back to Jacob, I said "You should've never gotten with her in the first place, Jake. We all told you the risks of the relationship and that you could break her heart, but you still chose to go ahead with it anyway. What were thinking, Jake, that you could just RESIST the imprint, hmm?" I screamed at him.

"I thought I could resist and I can!" he said screaming back with just as bravado as me.

I just laughed humorlessly. "Why, Jake?" I asked sarcastically, "Because your Alpha hmm is that what you thought? I continued. Not possible. This is just like the Sam and Leah situation all over again. We all knew this day would come. The relationship was just a ticking time bomb." I told him angrily.

"It wasn't because I'm Alpha, I thought that, it was because… I loved her and I still do."

I was walking away from him but quickly turned around after that last sentence.

"Sure" I said sarcastically, continuing to walking away. As much as I wanted to scream at him, that wasn't help gonna help find Charlotte. We need to find her and fast, she could be in so much danger. What if she gets sick? What if she gets ran over by a car? What if she gets shot and there is no one there to bring her to the hospital and she just dies in the middle of an alley? What if she accidentally bumps into some thug or… a vampire? Ugh, I can't breathe. God, this imprint is driving me crazy. I need to sleep, but I can't without knowing she is safe back here.

"No, you don't understand, Seth. Something is different with my imprint. I thought after you imprint your feelings for previous relationships just go away and all your devotion,love,and time goes into your imprint, well not with me. I put it off my feelings for weeks, but I kept noticing my feelings for Renesmee isn't the same as the imprinted guys in the other pack. I just broke up with Charlotte because I thought it was something I had to do, me being imprinted and all. I don't care for Renesmee." Jake said with determination in his eyes.

* * *

first off im srry that haven't updated in days and that this chapter is sooo short i wanted break up this chapter in 2 pieces

sooo that means this is just part one

AND

Review or else i won't even bother updating anymore ;) (god i'm evil) lol

p.s i've noticed bunches of people are reading this story but are not reviewing and that is making me feel terrible

review i don't care if it's just a rating or a sentence review.

gawd u c wat u guys are doing to me

making me beg

don't make me beg

haha

i'll update soon, i promise


	6. Confrontation pt2

"No, you don't understand, Seth. Something is different with my imprint. I thought after you imprint your feelings for previous relationships just go away and all your devotion, love, and time goes into your imprint. But it didn't happen with me. I put off my feelings for weeks, but I kept noticing my feelings for Renesmee weren't the same as the imprinted guys in the other pack. I only broke up with Charlotte, because I thought it was something I had to do, me being imprinted and all. I don't care for Renesmee," Jake said with determination in his eyes.

I said nothing at first; I was overcome with shock and tried to calm down so I wouldn't rip off his damn head. I tried long calming breaths, opening and closing fists, and even thinking peaceful thoughts, but none of that worked. I had that strong urge to tear him limb to limb. Just when I thought of something civil to say him, I could feel Leah's hand on my shoulder, as if to say don't.

"We'll finish talking about Charlotte later. In the meantime, I think it would be best if you went to the other pack and alert them about Charlotte. Embry too," I stated calmly. He just nodded in response and ran off to the edge of the woods. I let out an unnecessary breath once I knew he wasn't in hearing range.

"You need to tell him about the imprint, Seth," Leah persisted to me for the umpteenth time. I just huffed and ran my hand through my already shaggy hair. Leah was the only one I told about my imprint to Charlotte. I couldn't tell Jake about my imprinting on Charlotte, because that was his girl. But with the imprint, she wasn't his anymore. She was mine. What was keeping me from telling him? I ask myself that every day and I still can't come up with an answer. Maybe because at the end of the day, Jake is still my friend and he's still in love with her.

"Why?" I questioned. "Because he is in love with YOUR soul mate and if he finds her, he is going to pursue her and she might pull a Bella," she said knowingly. "Look, we'll talk more about this later, mom's on the phone with Charlie. They said another girl is missing too, but they haven't given us a name yet."

"You think these 2 cases are connected?" I asked worried.

"Maybe" was her only response.

* * *

"Charlie, she could be anywhere by now, please help me find her, _please_!" Mom pleaded into the phone as Leah and I walked into the living room. It hurt me to see mom so broken. Charlotte's disappearance was taking a toll on mom. She was probably feeling like she lost Dad all over again. Damn, Charlotte. Why did you have to leave? Cursing at her in my head clearly wasn't going to help the situation, but it helped relieve some of the pent up frustration.

"Please call me as soon as you find a lead!" Mom pleaded into the phone once again before hanging up the phone shakily. "Well, he said they're doing their best in trying to find Charlotte and some girl named…Sky...no…I think it was Schuyler, or at least something close to that. I don't know why, but that name sounds so familiar," Mom finished, sounding extremely flustered.

"Wait, did you just say Schuyler? As in Schuyler Utuma aka Charlotte's best friend?" Leah questioned.

"Yeah, why-OH MY GOD! SCHUYLER'S MISSING TOO?" Mom practically screamed at the top of her lungs. "How could I have forgotten about Schuyler? Those two were practically like …

* * *

REVIEW MINE AND I'LL REVIEW YOURS

(wow did that sound gross to u as it did to me)

hahaha


	7. Mystery Man

Tick Tock Tick Tock…damn clock…it was the only sound in this god forsaken office and it was driving me insane. I need to get out of here to escape, but I must wait. Time is of the essence and I mustn't act so hastily. One mistake and game over, and I cannot afford for that to happen. I've worked to damn hard for this to fail. Just sitting motionless in chair waiting, is making me tense. I walked toward the window in my spacious skyline office to get some movement into my stiff legs. I look out into the streets of my beloved New York and just for a second I felt ancient.

So many things have changed over the times since the beginning of my existence. I was here when trees filled these streets and the animals used to prowl where the sidewalk is. I was here when those same trees came down and these monstrously sized buildings came and took over nature's domain. And when the new era comes …I will still be here. I felt my impatience creeping through my thoughts and I turned my back to the windows and glanced back at the clock. 11:05. What was taking them so long? I specifically asked them to come back by 10:00. It was a simple task. My impatience is getting the better of me; I should get something to calm my nerves. I walk towards my mahogany stained bar and decide a shot of Blue Label Johnny Walker would do the trick. Before I could taste my liquid salvation, there was a knock on door. I closed my eyes in frustration. I put the glass down and walked to my seat behind my desk and called out toward my door. "Come in." I said and the door opened timidly. It was Annie.

Annie was the new girl in the office. Some the recruits found her in alley half dead and brought her back to help her get back on her feet. I kind of feel sorry for the poor girl. Being thrust into this lifestyle can be quite …difficult.

"Ahh, Annie, what a pleasure to see you alive and well." I said cordially. She just smiled shyly. She wasn't a person of many words, so conversation was usually one-sided. I noticed a small note in her hands that caught my attention. She noticed my staring and shifted uncomfortably under my gaze.

"Um, Malachi called and said that everything is going to plan." she finished by gently putting a strand behind her ear. The plan…my plan…it's coming to past.

"S-Sir?" Annie called out. I must've zoned out.

"Oh, yes, I must've zoned-out, is that all?" I asked and with a quaint yes, she left the room. She had left the small note on my desk. I stared at it and I realized everything, well almost everything, I wanted was coming true. I looked over to my abandoned scotch and decided to celebrate. I downed the drink in seconds and savored the taste a little bit too long but I couldn't help myself. I quickly left the room. I had plans to follow, things to do and no one was getting in my way…**NO ONE**.

* * *

_I am done, smoking gun_  
_We've lost it all, the love is gone_  
_She has won. Now it's no fun_  
_We've lost it all, the love is gone _

_And we had magic_  
_And this is tragic_  
_You couldn't keep your hands to yourself_

_I feel like our world's been infected_  
_And somehow you left me neglected_  
_We found our life's been changed_  
_Babe, you lost me_

_And we tried, oh how we cried_  
_We lost ourselves, the love has died_  
_And oh, we tried, you can't deny_  
_We're left as shells, we lost the fight…_

"Charlotte are you even listening to me?" Schuyler screeched to me while pulling out my headphones. I was listening to iPod trying to relax and tune out Schuyler's ramblings. We arrived in New York less than two hours ago and Schuyler was ecstatic. Schuyler was like child in a candy store the minute we crossed the state line, but can I blame her? We finally made it and there was no turning back. This whole experience made me feel optimistic but I was scared as hell for what life may drop in my lap.

"Of course I am." I said while trying to find a comfortable spot on the stiff mattress. I kept twisting and turning till I eventually gave up. I pulled myself out of bed and walked over to the window where Schuyler was gazing dreamily outside.

"Look we just got here and we have to stay incognito for awhile. I know you have so many dreams and aspirations but we need to settle ourselves. The only solid thing we have to names is our high school diplomas, Sky. I think we just lay low for awhile. Okay?"

She looked back with glum eyes and said "Sooo, I guess that's a no for sight-seeing tonight?"

"Not tonight, just when we know what we are doing with our lives." I said while falling rather ungracefully back onto the bed.

"What are we going to do? We never got to plan this part." Schuyler stated

"I don't know, Sky, I really don't know."

* * *

Who is this Mystery Man and does he want

Sky and Charlotte are in New York , now what?

REVIEW SUSCRIBE FAVORITE WHATEVER

ps. i definitley promise it won't be another year before i update lol :]

if any of you guys have any days for the story, don't be stranger and pm me

p.s.s I edited one thing that i left out in chapter 4. Its one bolded word but it makes a difference... I think

...


End file.
